familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Danville, Illinois
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Vermilion | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Blount, Danville, Newell | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Scott Eisenhauer | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = April 10, 1827 | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_sq_mi = 17.96 | area_land_sq_mi = 17.89 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.08 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 597 | elevation_m = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 33027 | population_metro = 81625 | population_footnotes = | population_density_sq_mi = auto | timezone = | utc_offset = | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 61832 and 61834 | area_code = 217 | blank_name = GNIS feature ID | blank_info = , | website = CityOfDanville.org }} Danville is a city in and the county seat of Vermilion County, Illinois, United States. As of the 2010 census, its population was 33,027. History Danville was founded in 1827 on of land donated by Guy W. Smith and donated by Dan W. Beckwith. The sale of lots was set for April 10, 1827 and advertised in newspapers in Indianapolis, Indiana and the state capital of Vandalia. The first post office was established in May of the same year in the house of Amos Williams, organizer of Vermilion and Edgar Counties and a prominent Danville citizen. Williams and Beckwith drew up the first plat map; the city was named after Dan Beckwith at Williams' suggestion, although Beckwith suggested the names "Williamsburg" and "Williamstown". Beckwith was born in Pennsylvania in 1795 and moved to Indiana as a young man; in 1819 he accompanied the first white explorers to the area where Danville later existed because of his interest in the salt springs of the Vermilion River. He died in 1835 of pneumonia contracted on a horseback ride back from Washington; he was 40 years old. Danville became a major industrial city in the late 19th and early twentieth centuries. From the 1850s to the 1940s, Danville was an important coal mining area; some of the first open pit mining techniques were practiced here. The coal formation underlying eastern Illinois and western Indiana is named the "Danville Member," after the area where it was first discovered. With the closure of the mines and many factories, Danville's economic base suffered in the latter half of the 20th century. The former mines were converted into lakes, creating fishing and recreation opportunities at parks such as Kickapoo State Recreation Area and Kennekuk Cove County Park. Geography Danville is located approximately south of Chicago, east of Champaign-Urbana, and west of Indianapolis, Indiana. Illinois Route 1, U.S. Route 136, and U.S. Route 150 intersect in Danville; Interstate 74 passes through the south end of town. Lake Vermilion is located on the northwest side of town. According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 99.61%) is land and (or 0.45%) is water. Climate }} In recent years, average temperatures in Danville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from inches in February to inches in June. Demographics Danville is the principal city of the Danville Metropolitan Statistical Area, which encompasses all of Danville and Vermilion County. As of the census of 2000, there were 33,904 people, 13,327 households, and 8,156 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,994.0 people per square mile (770.0/km²). There were 14,886 housing units at an average density of 875.5 per square mile (338.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 70.19% White, 24.37% African American, 0.21% Native American, 1.20% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.09% from other races, and 1.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.57% of the population. There were 13,327 households out of which 28% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.0% were married couples living together, 15.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.8% were non-families. 33.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 27.7% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 16.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.7 males. The median income for a household in the city is $30,431, and the median income for a family is $39,308. Males have a median income of $31,027 versus $22,303 for females. The per capita income for the city is $16,476. 18.1% of the population and 13.4% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 26.8% are under the age of 18 and 10.5% are 65 or older. Parks and recreation The City of Danville maintains 17 parks, including Harrison Park Golf Course and FETCH Dog Park in Espenschied Park. Retail Danville's main shopping center is the Village Mall, opened in 1975. Education College * Danville Area Community College * Lakeview College of Nursing Primary and secondary education ;High schools: * Danville High School * Schlarman Academy * First Baptist Christian School * Danville Christian Academy ;Middle schools: * Danville Lutheran School * Schlarman Academy * North Ridge Middle School * South View Middle School * First Baptist Christian School ;Grade schools: * Cannon * Schlarman Academy * Danville Lutheran School * First Baptist Christian School * East Park * Edison * Garfield * Liberty * Meade Park * Northeast * Southwest Transportation The general aviation community is served by the Vermilion Regional Airport. Danville is known as a major railroad intersection with at least four different tracks entering town from different directions, resulting in many crossings throughout the town. CSX Transportation, Norfolk Southern Railway, and Kankakee, Beaverville and Southern Railroad all operate rail lines that pass through Danville. Notable people Pope on a Rope Recent mayors *1967–1971: Al Gardner *1971–1975: Rolland E. Craig *1975–1985: David S. Palmer, namesake of David S. Palmer Arena *1985: Wilbur Scharlau, appointed acting mayor by city council following Palmer's death. *1985–1986 Hardin W. Hawes, appointed acting mayor following Scharlau's resignation. *1986–1987 Wilbur Scharlau, appointed mayor following resignation of Hawes. *1987–2003: Robert E. Jones, namesake of Danville Municipal building. *2003–present: Scott Eisenhauer The City of Danville website maintains the complete list of mayors from 1867 to present. References External links *City of Danville *Danville events *Commercial News, local newspaper *Danville School District 118 *"History of Vermilion County Illinois" book Category:Cities in Vermilion County, Illinois Category:Cities in Illinois Category:County seats in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1827 Category:Danville, Illinois